the great pretender
by yaoist secret
Summary: Connie no es solo un payaso, y una madre es una madre, aun con forma de titan.


**the great pretender.**

* * *

primero Annie, despues Reiner, Berthold e Ymir las personas podían convertirse en titanes y aun así retornar a su forma humana, pensar, podían hacerlo como si no fuese nada.

-no me lo creo, que me haya dicho que imaginaba cosas... cuando él mismo era un titán...

-aun te lo preguntas? es un traidor... hay que destruirlos.-dijo Eren

-Eren- Mikasa le apoyó una mano en su hombro, despues de todo, sabia que para el joven era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

-serás cabeza dura!- Jean se mostró molesto.- recuerda que todos esos titanes antes fueron personas como tu o yo.

-o como mi madre... ¿querías decir eso Jean?- nunca habían oído a Connie de esa manera.- esa cosa, ya no es mi madre.- cerró los puños con impotencia.

-sin embargo ese titán no debe pensar lo mismo.-Armin bajó la cabeza tras sus frías palabras- no te devoró porque con sus extremidades no podía trasladarse.

-Armin, basta...- dijo Jean algo tenso.

-pero consumió mucha energía para poder hablarte, le importabas

-Armin!- Conie se puso de pie en ira- ¿como puedes ser tan cínico!?

-solo saco conclusiones, lamento si no puedo ser subjetivo, despues e todo soy huérfano desde muy pequeño. de cualquier manera los experimentos que realice la jefa de escuadrón nos ayudaran a reforzar o desestimar mis hipótesis.

-hey, Connie, vamos afuera- Jean colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y salieron de la cabaña. todos parecían tener entonces un reproche para el rubio.

-Jean,¿crees que Armin tenga razón?

-bueno...- se pusieron tensos ambos- no lo he visto equivocarse, pero solo es una hipótesis.

-yo tengo miedo de que haya acertado, y ese titán no solo haya quedado con el rostro de mi madre, sino que también me haya saludado por sus recuerdos...

-no se que pueda decirte, ver un titán, sigue dándome mucho miedo, incluso a día de hoy

-Aun recuerdas la persona que solías ser antes de unirte a la legión?

-no- sonrió Jean, descomprimiendo el ambiente- solo que me la quería pasar genial muros adentro, ahora me disfrazo de Eren y me lanzo a los titanes como si fuese un suicida...

-me refería a nuestros días de reclutas . yo si recuerdo bien a todos.

-¿a que viene esto?- Jean odiaba recordar el mocoso idiota que era en ese entonces.

-que maduraste mucho, parecías un patán, pero ahora hasta eres un buen líder... quien lo diría...

-quien lo diría de ti, es la primera vez que te veo tan serio...

-ya ves? - se quedaron en silencio.

-no eres la primera persona que me dice que por ser un imbecil parezco un líder.

-yo no dije eso!- se sintió un poco apenado.

-no seré jamás un buen líder,mi meta era simplemente ser un idiota y poder vivir cómodamente lamiéndole las botas al rey... supongo que también era para no defraudar a mis padres

-Marco de verdad quería servirle al rey?

-él si quería dedicarle su vida a protegerlo , creía en cosas como el honor y tal...

-antes te ponías muy triste al hablar de Marco,ahora lo dices con alegría.

-... no se que decir.

-"crecí" es una gran idea.

-o quizás haga como tú, que finjes no tener ningún problema. ¿de verdad aceptaras tan fácil que ese titán sea sujeto de pruebas?

-de que hablas?

-es tu madre...crees que se merece ser un titán el resto de su vida?- cerró los puños

- Annie ya acabo con los sujetos capturados esa vez...

-Jean!

-no me parece justo! creo que la humanidad podría darse el lujo de perder a ese titán...es tu mamá...- dijo un poco por lo bajo.

-...

-si yo me convierto alguna vez en titán, por favor, no me dejes existir de esa manera tan miserable.-ambos guardaron un silencio largo y pesado. ni los insectos habían deseado entrometerse en eso, la luna llena marcaba los relieves haciéndolos brillar de plateado, y ellos ahí, estáticos.

-¿crees que se molesten si tomo un caballo prestado para ir a arreglar un asunto?- se le oia algo asustado.

-por lo menos no te regañarán a ti solo-sonrió Jean igual de incómodo.

* * *

-de verdad crees que los titanes recuerden caras de personas de su pasado?- Eren preguntó cuando vio al rubio el un rincón, tomando apuntes.

-no estoy seguro...- admitió algo apenado.

-Armin lo dijo por envidia...- Mikasa apretó la bufanda entre sus dedos- pero está bien, creo que yo también sentí algo de eso.- los tres se quedaron ensombrecidos,"la vida es dura, pero maravillosa"no parecía tener mucho sentido.

-Sasha, tu crees que pueda ser malo?-historia miró a la joven preguntándole también con esos ojos enormes pero de cierto modo vacíos.- que Ymir y los otros... sean malvados solo por ser titanes.

-malvados? no creo que sean malvados solo por ser titanes, pero no puedo justificar que nos hayan engañado,o que no nos hayan confiado sus problemas...

-eh?

-son nuestros amigos... o eso nos hicieron creer, hemos sido familia mucho tiempo.

-...

-también me hubiese gustado saber tu nombre antes. vas a confiar en nosotros para todo a partir de ahora?- se recompuso de inmediato con una sonrisa.

-entonces para ti no son malos...- se levantó y dejo a la mujer camote llena de preguntas.

* * *

-porque haces esto?- Connie apenas se atrevió a preguntar cuando estaban en su travesía hacia su aldea natal

-ya me extrañaba que te quedaras callado tanto tiempo...- bromeo y se quedó pensando una respuesta. -porque rayos no lo haría?

-porque nos reprenderán

-solo si se enteran, y si lo descubren,bueno podemos pedirle a Armin que invente algo para salvarnos el pellejo.

-suena una buena idea "líder"- se rió, deteniéndose súbitamente.- ya llegamos...mejor será que avancemos despacio, no me extrañaría que este vigilado.

-Connie, ve tu solo,llamarás menos la atención. seguro hay personas montando guardia los distraeré.

-estas loco?

-desde que consideré unirme a la legión... silbaré cuando te convenga huir.- ambos extendieron sus puños,haciendo sus nudillos chocar ligeramente y se separaron.

* * *

Connie usó toda su astucia y rapidez para llegar hasta lo que era su casa,donde el titán reposaba aletargado habían antorchas a su alrededor, pero ninguna señal de humanos vigilandolo.

-volví a casa dijo dudando ya delante de la criatura,no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que se parecía a su madre.- vine a verte...- quizás era por la falta de luz,pero la criatura ni siquiera le seguía con la mirada.- soy un soldado!,¿no estas impresionada? -se quedó parado mientras las antorchas ardían, entonces se sentó delante del monstruo interrumpiendo el contacto visual, le aliviaba mucho que Armin se estuviese equivocando,pero le preocupaba que Jean no hubiese silbado aun -eres un titán,no puedes sentir algo así como orgullo, o felicidad... pude haber ingresado directo a la policía militar! no vas a decir nada?!- dijo exasperado,si bien ahora tenía sus ojos sobre él. la enorme boca se abrió salieron algunos sonidos, conjuntos a los silbidos de Jean, muy consecutivos.

-muy bien.- Connie palideció al oír esas palabras tan cortas y aun así tan claras.

-mamá!- dejó de prestarle atención a los silbidos, en uno de los ojos del titán parecía formarse una lágrima.- de verdad eres tu?!

-muy biehh- se oyó nuevamente, Connie se acercó gateando intentando de entender sus sentimientos en ese momento.

-Connie!- la voz de Mikasa se oyó detrás del joven.-que haces aquí?

-este titán... me acaba de hablar... sabe quien soy- el semblante duro de la joven se ablandó mucho al ver la escena, sobre todo al notar ella también que el titán estaba llorando,o eso parecía

-tendrás problemas si te encuentran aquí.- intentó ser objetiva

-puede hablar! no puedo dejarla viva para que la usen de conejillo de indias... pero soy muy cobarde para acabar con mi propia madre!

-Mikasa! Connie! Eren ya encontró a Jean vayamonos antes de que nos descubran! - se quedó en silencio despues de escuchar las palabras de su compañero.- No puedes hacer eso! -corrió y se interpuso entre el joven arrodillado y el titán echado.- no te dejaré que lo hagas! yo no le haría eso a mi padre ni aunque se convirtiese en titán!

el silencio era tan pesado que se oian los insectos y las antorchas siendo tragadas lentamente por el fuego. el ilencio se rompio con un castañeo de dientes, eltitan intentaba mover su cabeza para morder a Sasha,la cual se tensionó al oir ese ruido tan asociado con la muerte, quería simularcalma, pero simplemente no podía, estaban ahi losrecuerdos de cuando casi la asesinaban los titanes.

-Sasha! -Connie se puso de pie y tiró del brazo de la chica,alejándola de esas mandíbulas que intentaban comerla

-bien mocosos, cual de ustedes me dirá que está pasando aquí?- el sargento había llegado y eso significaba que estaban todos castigados, eso como mínimo. aun así nadie sabía que decir, el titán fue el único en hablar, erizando los vellos de la nuca de el soldado mas poderoso de la humanidad

-Connie...

-entiendo...- dijo el hombre sin inmutarse- no piensan volver al campamento? creo ya se acabó el espectáculo.

-vamos- susurró Mikasa tocando la espalda de Connie y Sasha, parecía que estarían en problemas al regresar.

* * *

-no escuchaste que silbaba?- fue lo primero que dijo Jean al ver al grupo llegar hasta el campamento,pero se callo al verles las caras.

-Armin hizo tiempo todo lo que pudo mientras íbamos a buscarles- Eren explicó como los habían alcanzado.

- gracias por preocuparse...- fue lo único que Connie pudo responder.

* * *

FIN DEL CAPITULO. anotaciones: no me arrojen piedras... las piedras duelen.


End file.
